Alone
by hatsuharu no miko
Summary: The war has ended and after a night of proffessing their undying love for one another, Heero decides to leave to find himself. Two years later, Quatre finds Duo and tries to force Duo to love him. Will Quatre succeed? Will Heero ever return for Duo?
1. Part 1

Alone-Part One

"But why do you have to go? Was it something I did?" Duo asked as he clung to Heero like a lifeline.  
After the first night they gave each other their love, Heero had decided to go back to colony L-1.  
"No Duo, you did nothing."  
"Then why! Why are you leaving me! Last night you told me you loved me! Was everything last night just a huge lie!"  
"No! I do love you! I just need to figure out if I can do this…"  
"What? Be…normal?"  
"Yeah…"

Duo stood back from his love and sighed. He then realized that he could not change Heero's mind in this matter. The war had just ended and there was no need in the universe for gundam pilots like them. Heero had always been trained for hunting and killing. Without that now, what would he do with his life? The world no longer needed him. That confused Heero. He wanted to find out what his life meant. He needed to figure out how Duo fit into it all. Duo turned his back to Heero and lowered his head.  
"Fine…then go…"

Heero tried to turn Duo around, but only succeeded in making Duo turn around and sock him in the face. Being the perfect soldier he was, he did or said nothing about it.  
"Duo, I will come back for you…just please…wait for me…" Heero said as tears welled up in his eyes for the very first time in his life.  
Duo began to walk away sadly. Knowing that this would probably be the last time he would ever see the love of his life. As he heard Heero's train driving off, Duo looked longingly at the disappearing passenger cart.  
"Find me when you are ready to…please…" Duo whispered before he began the trek back to his home. But this time, he would walk back alone…


	2. Part 2

Alone-Part Two

two years later

Duo swayed his hips to the erotic beat coming from the speakers all around him. His long hair in its usual braid. His upper torso, naked. His legs and ass being grabbed by tight, black leather jeans. Men and women alike cheered for him to take them off. He loved his audience and they loved him. Every night he did a performance, he would chose an unsuspecting crowd member and ravage them so hard, they wouldn't know which way was up and which way was down. Tonight, he had his mind set on a young, blonde angel. As the music picked up, he knew it was his que.

When Duo jumped off the stage, you could feel the excitement beginning to grow throughout his fans. People who knew his act tried to get chosen for this sexually explicit honor. But when Duo had his mind set on something, he would stand at nothing to get it; and no one was going to stop him tonight. As he walked closer to the man he wanted he could see more of what he looked like. Blue eyes, a little shorter than him. Something was familiar about this beauty, but he didn't know what.  
"Where do I know him from?" Duo thought as he pressed himself against the male hottie.  
"Well hello there Angel. Care to dance with the devil?

Duo smirked when he saw the man do a stuttering act. He decided to have his fun. The braided one almost laughed when he heard the sounds of disappointment as he laid one on the cutest man in the world. The blonde gasped, and that left room for some tongue action. Duo let his hands roam and grabbed the stranger's ass.  
"Nice…" He thought to himself. Duo wanted this cute, insecure gay boy. He discontinued the kiss which left both he and the blonde gasping for air.  
"Come to my room?" Duo asked with pure lust in his voice.  
"I…I shouldn't duo…" The boy said as he looked down. Duo pushed his chin back up, but his eyes were still lowered. Duo smiled. He'd had guys like this before.  
"How cute. He just needs some sweet talkin' from yours truly." Duo thought while his hand caressed the little one's chest.  
"You didn't come here for nothin' sweetheart. How about you tell me what that reason is. Then, after that, we can go back to my place and play that reason out…" Duo whispered into his ear. The boy shuddered, but pushed away. Duo gasped. He'd never had that happen before. He looked at the boy confused.  
"You don't know who I am, do you Duo."  
"No, should I?"  
"Duo, it's me…Quatre…" Quatre said as he smiled.  
"Holy shit man…" Duo whispered as he turned and began to walk away.  
"Wait Duo! Please wait…I've…missed you…and now you're going to leave me alone again…" Quatre said as tears welled up in his eyes. Duo turned around and spoke very softly.  
"What does that mean Q? That you came here with the purpose of getting with me? I'm sorry but that can't happen. I can't be with anyone I knew when I was in love with Heero. It would be too painful. I'm sorry…" Duo said while he began to walk away again. Quatre stood there, shocked at the words Duo had just spoken. Last time he had seen Duo, he had let Heero have him. This time, he would not let Heero win after hurting Duo so bad. He let his love walk away, but he would not let him walk out of his life again.  
"Don't think you can get away from me this easily Duo. Because the last time you were in love, it should have been with me and I am not giving up this time…" Quatre said to himself as he began to follow Duo home…


	3. Part 3

Alone-Part Three

"Please Duo! I've got no where else to go!""No! I don't fuckin care. You have the money; go find a fuckin hotel and fuckin sleep in it." Duo said to Quatre while he waited for his cab.

"No I don't. At least not for tonight. Rashid is picking me up tomorrow." Quatre told Duo in a pleading tone.Duo sighed and looked at the blonde.

"No funny stuff, alright. I guess you can stay. But just for tonight. Who knows, maybe it'll be good for me to be with someone from the war…"

Quatre smiled and bowed to Duo.

"Thank you Duo. You will not regret your actions tonight."

Fuckin rich, proper smart-ass! Duo thought as he looked away.

What was he thinking? This man obviously wanted him. He still wanted the Arabian man himself. But who was he fooling? He couldn't have this man even if he wanted to. He was waiting for Heero. Truth be told, he'd slept with other men. But they meant nothing to him. Quatre, on the other hand, did.

The honking of a cab horn knocked him rudely out of his thoughts. Duo turned around and walked to the cab. He opened the door to let Quatre get in first. As Quatre climbed in, he made sure Duo had gotten a nice shot of his bubbly ass. Once he saw duo's eyes look away and a crimson color begin to stain his cheeks, he got in and sat down.

Damn, that boy wants me! But I want him back. Hard…hard…HARD! Oh shit! Duo thought as he tried to hide his growing libido from the blonde tease.

"1015 Romano Lane please."

"You got it buddy." The cab driver said as he drove off into the night.

"Love the pants Duo." Quatre said with an evil smile planted on his face.

"Dude, fuck you man."Quatre laughed as he looked away from duo's obvious erection.

This is going to be a very long night…


End file.
